1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air fresheners.
2. Related Art
Some air fresheners provide a fragrant material in a can with a lid, which when removed allows the fragrance to escape, but also exposes the fragrant material in the entire can to debris, escape, children and/or pets. It will be appreciated the fragrant material can be harmful if ingested and/or a skin or eye irritant. In addition, it will be appreciated that the fragrant material can be harmful to surfaces, such as by staining.
Another air freshener can has a lid with overlapping upward aperture that can turn to align the apertures.